


A Night Of Fun

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie is doing to much work so Vaggie gives her some needed time off
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Night Of Fun

Vaggie was in her room as Charlie kept doing paperwork. Vaggie was concerned about her and wanted her to chill out and have fun once in a while. 

Vaggie had grown consistantly aware of how much Charlie had been working due to getting new clients seeking to redeemed and was concerned for Charlie so concerned that she kept doing some of the work for Charlie but even then it still stressed Charlie out and besides Vaggie sometimes wasnt their

Vaggie had soon come to the realization that Charlie needed a girls night or even a game day just to get her to rest. 

Now this might be difficult as Charlie was very stubborn but Vaggie had to do this for her girlfriend as the work was making her exhausted. 

Vaggie had it all planned out Charlie would come to her room after she had dinner and Vaggie would suprise her.

After the dinner Charlie groaned and anxiously walked to her room after she was busy all day. She didnt know what was waiting for her. 

When she opened the door Vaggie was grinning as she stood in the middle of the room the bed pushed to the side

"Vaggie I'm going back out" Charlie said. Vaggie wasnt having that. 

"No were having a fun night tonight~" Vaggie chuckled dominantly. Charlie blushed at Vaggies tone but protested

"Vaggie I have work to do-" She began to say but Vaggie interrupted her. 

"No Charlie you need a break I can tell...please listen to your essential needs you need to have a night off" Vaggie sternly told Charlie but was a bit playful to

"But I have to watch over the hotel!" She explained to Vaggie wondering how could she possibly do both. 

"I said no Charlie you need rest and a fun night you must replenish your energy then we can do something together okay?" Vaggie cooed. 

Charlie was starting to like the sound that even if their was work to do. She knew that Vaggie was going to get her to take a break though as she had been all over the place. 

Charlie smiled lovingly and took a break for the night Vaggie grinned and they both did just that by doing eachother nails and reading to eachother and then Vaggie had an idea and took out a box from her bed. Charlie raised an eyebrow. 

"Twister? Vaggie you dont seem to be the type to play that" Charlie said wondering how she could still play it even if the last time she played it was a long time ago 

Come on Charlie I'm not a stick in the mud besides even if it has been a long time ago we can still have fun with it, Youll manage~ I havent played this since I was alive so of course I dont look like i would be interested in this" Vaggie encouraged smiling lovingly but had a mischievous look in her eyes. 

Charlie blushed and agreed really thinking this was going to be fun Vaggie chuckled and made themselves room and Vaggie spread the mat out onto the floor. 

Charlie decided to get comfy and got dressed in footless tights and a long sleeved shirt and got barefoot while Vaggie also got barefoot and wore nothing but shorts and a tank top. 

Vaggie and Charlie began to play taking turns spinning the needle and wherever color it landed on they touched that color 

Charlie's mind was temporarily taken off the hotel as her and Vaggie twisted their bodies in all different directions and placed their feet where the needle span. 

Both of them had a blast as Charlie forgot her troubles. 

They laughed as they had fun both of them almost slipping here and their causing them to laugh more 

They really didnt care about who would win as they just had fun. Charlie was glad that Vaggie had gotten her to take a break. 

The game was making rhem laugh harder as they got a bit wobbly and breathless both of them were at their limit as they were getting tired but their were content and thats all that mattered. 

Charlie's bare toes grasped against the mat each time shed set her feet down someplace the needle told her to set them down on as Vaggies did the same. 

Soon Charlie was arching jet back over Vaggie as as she was doing a bridge over Vaggie was spread across touching multiple colors 

Vaggie knew that was about to win as Charlie wouldnt be able to hold that stance forever. 

Charlie started to sweat as the stance she was in was hard to maintain. 

Suddenly Charlie fell causing Vaggie to win. They giggled hysterically before calming down as Vaggie climbed on top of Charlie

"That was very fun Vaggie thank you" Charlie said, glad Vaggie had recommended that game as it had allowed her to take a break. Vaggie kissed her. 

"Anytime my love~" Vaggie teased Charlie kissed back. They put the game away and snuggled for the rest of the night.


End file.
